1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to flash modules and, more particularly, to image-capturing apparatuses having the flash modules.
2. Description of Related Art
In photography, a flash is a device used for producing an artificial flashlight to illuminate a scene. The time to use the flash is, for example, when taking an exposure in a dark environment such as night or when there is a need for simulating a real light scene. In addition, the flash may be used for capturing quickly-moving objects or changing the quality of light.
Modern cameras often activate the flash automatically. The flash and the camera are synchronized by using a flash synchronization cable, a radio signal, or a light-triggered manner.
A built-in type of pop-up electronic flash includes a light emitter embedded in an accommodation position of a camera and, if necessary, the light emitter is risen from the accommodation position to an emission position. When the user presses the shutter button, the light emitter flashes synchronously.
To satisfy the current compact-size trend, a good built-in type of pop-up flash requires fewer elements to open and shut itself in a limited space.